Overcoming Tragedy in a Strange New World
by Mr. Evil Tree
Summary: Naruto's world has been destroyed by Madara Uchiha. Everyone he cares about has been killed. In the world of Young Justice, he realizes the best way to honor his friends is to help protect the world he now inhabits. Sharingan and badass Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or anything from DC comics.**

Naruto woke up with a start. His heart trying to beat out of his chest, and his breath coming out in rapid gasps. His eyes flying over the area, looking for threats that only exist in his mind. His left eye in particular seemed to notice every single detail and burnt it into his memory. His breathing calmed and his heart slowed, realizing he only had a nightmare. A nightmare that made him relive the event that brought him to this...universe.

He sighed and sat up, closing his new left eye. A gift from his late teacher. Despite his attempts to ward off his painful memories, they came back. He saw the remnants of his old home, nothing left but blood and flame and a sensei's sacrifice.

He stood up and stretched, finally managing to banish the memories.

Knowing sleep was a lost cause, he shrugged off his old clothes and replaced them with an orange hooded sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. He grabbed his black face mask and pulled his hood on.

He carefully climbed out of the shattered window, then walked on the walls up to the dilapidated roof.

Opening his sensei's eye, he looked out and around for just a moment before shutting it. "Slow night." He muttered softly, a bit disappointed. He wanted to let off some steam. Thugs made great punching bags.

"People are just scared of him." A young sounding voice commented. Naruto quickly turned around to find the source. He tried not to show his surprise as the bright colors and cape registered in his mind. He didn't care too much about the person wearing the bright clothes; he cared a lot more about the...person to his right.

"What do you call yourself?" A gruff voice asked. "Kage." Naruto answered, his moniker being a tribute to those leaders who died to protect their home. "You are Batman and Robin." He continued, showing that further introductions weren't necessary.

"You're skilled, and you have impressive abilities. There's a new team being put together. If you really want to help people, then you'll agree to join." Batman said bluntly.

Naruto tried not to let his excitement show. Forcing himself not to begin shouting in Japanese about just how excited he was, he simply said, "Sure, where do I...sign up?" He asked hesitantly. His grasp on English still wasn't perfect. Shadow clones and the sharingan helped a great deal though. Batman tossed him a piece of paper with an address on it. "Meet there tomorrow." Batman ordered.

Naruto blinked and then Batman and Robin were gone. He allowed himself to smile; tomorrow would be a good day!

 **Read and review! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...still.**

Naruto almost threw up. Forced to watch as Madara tore apart all of his friends all over again. His entire body hurt and his throat felt like he swallowed one of Sasuke's fireballs. Every bone in his body had been broken, and his muscles were practically liquid.

His left eye may or may not have been torn out. Knowing Madara, he'd do it just for kicks and giggles. He couldn't be sure. He is in too much pain to remember properly.

He knew only one thing for sure. The only reason he kept breathing was because Madara felt like it. It probably amused him. Torturing him by making him watch as his friends slowly get murdered gave him some sort of sick satisfaction. The bastard clearly enjoyed being a cruel sociopath. However, Naruto refused to give Madara the satisfaction of hearing his screams.

He managed to smirk despite the pain. He'd be getting up any minute now. He felt Kurama's chakra pulse through him, trying to heal the worst of his injuries. His eye (which he was sure was ripped out) wouldn't be coming back anytime soon though, if at all.

—-

Naruto gasped awake. Once again he had been trapped in the prison of his mind. His past tormenting him. He sat up and stretched his muscles.

He felt better than he had in weeks, but he knew he wasn't at his best. He knew he wouldn't be 100% until at least Kurama had recovered, and he had no idea if or when that would be. "Not if!" He corrected himself. He couldn't afford to be pessimistic.

He smiled at his surroundings. His home wasn't much, just a small one bedroom apartment. However, it beat sleeping in a different run down building every night. Last night would hopefully be the last time he needed to sleep in one of those big metal death traps. He had finally saved enough from his jobs to afford the rent. "Shadow clone justu, how I love you." He said to nobody in particular.

His signature justu allowed him to work multiple jobs at the same time. That let him make enough to pay the rent, get a motorcycle, and eat regularly. He didn't have any furniture though. He had almost no extra money, but he made just enough to live.

He quickly shook his thoughts away.

He showered and went through his other morning rituals.

He dressed in his "hero clothes" a hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and his former sensei's face mask. He left his apartment, taking just a few granola bars and a water bottle for his breakfast.

—

A few hours later, he arrived at the location that the Batman told him to go to. He double checked that his mask was on and his hood up. He wanted his civilian life as far away from his hero life as possible. Kage had to be a shadow that protected the innocent; he couldn't inspire hope in others as just a man.

The man himself appeared before him, almost immediately once he got within a few feet of the mountain.

Naruto still wasn't convinced Batman was actually human with the way he seemingly merged with the shadows, but everybody he had spoken to (mostly just assholes that he got to beat the crap out of) agreed that he was indeed human.

"Follow me." The older man intoned darkly, his cape billowing. Naruto nodded refusing to be the first to break eye contact. Batman may not have super powers, but he could be damn intimidating.

Naruto would be lying if he said if he didn't feel at least a twinge of nervousness as he stared at Batman. However, Naruto had stared down monsters like Madara Uchiha and before that he had convinced a self proclaimed god to change his ways. Batman didn't strike fear into his heart.

The man turned around and began to walk towards what, Naruto assumed was, the entrance.

He entered the cave and saw a group of teens standing around in civilian clothes. "I go by Kage. It is...good to meet you all." He greeted, trying not rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. His accent, while not overbearing in his opinion, was very noticeable.

"Hello Kage, I'm Aqualad. Call me Kaldur." A young man with dark skin and light hair greeted warmly.

"Heya Kage! Out in the field the name's Kid Flash! But, My secret i.d is Wally West, and the kid with the sunglasses is Robin. The Bat won't let him say his secret i.d though. Since we're a team though we should probably all know each other's real name, it's annoying enough not being able to call Rob by his real name." The boy with red hair and freckles announced cheerfully and not at all subtle, rapidly rushing up to shake Naruto's hand.

Wally planned on that, but Naruto put a stop to that with a punch to Wally's gut which the other boy dodged.

Naruto cursed in Japanese, then instantly pulled back his fist! He just attacked one of his new teammates! "I'm sorry! You surprised me!" He apologized profusely. "My real name is U-Naruto Uzumaki by the way.." He offered, wanting to make up for almost hurting Wally.

"It's okay dude. Remind me not to get on your bad side and never sneak up on you! You almost hit me, and I'm one of the fastest people alive!" He exclaimed, rubbing his now sore gut. Wally tried not to wince as he walked back towards Robin and the others.

"Um... so who are you?" Naruto asked looking to the tall dark haired boy in the black shirt, after a moment of deafening silence, the boy replied. "I'm Superboy." He offered and his posture made it clear that was he all would say. Naruto sighed in disappointment inwardly, but he didn't let his confidence seem shaken

"I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan if you'd like!" A girl with green skin chirped! "Hi Megan, nice to meet you." Naruto responded with equal cheer. He had seen much stranger things in his life than someone with green skin.

Introductions were now out of the way, and Naruto wondered what he should do next.

He didn't know when their first mission was, for all he knew, it could be a year until they had one! He could go back to Gotham if he wanted to, but what would be the point of coming here then? He had only just arrived after all.

A moment passed and his eyes lit up! "Do anybody wish to spar? Er, I mean does anyone want to spar?" He asked, stumbling over the words a bit. He figured that'd be an excellent ice breaker!

"So sorry for my mistakes, English is so different from Japanese! I'm not too good at it yet." He admitted with a blush, though it was hidden by his mask.

"Don't worry about it too much. English isn't my first language either and small mistakes like that happen sometimes." Robin assured.

"Ok now that you're little bonding session is over, I think I'll go a round or two with you." Superboy decided directing a cocky smirk towards the blond teen. He clearly needed some kind of challenge, a measuring stick of sorts. Naruto immediately thought of Sasuke, his best friend. He always wanted to test himself, he had a thirst to prove himself, and always needed to be stronger, motivated only by his hatred.

He blinked his eyes trying to fight back his tears of rage; just as soon as it felt like Sasuke was ready to let go of his hatred and his eyes burned hot with hatred but a desire to protect. Hell, he had swallowed his pride and agree to work with him. Then...the worst happened.

'I swear on my life, I will never let another Madara rise!' Maybe if Naruto just tried a little harder, he could have stopped him.

Naruto swallowed his guilt and burning hatred. Forcing himself to remain calm, he looked to Superboy and nodded. Naruto could control himself enough to not seriously hurt Superboy.

He noticed a good place to spar. A mostly flat, elevated area on the floor. He walked over towards it; Superboy right behind him.

They both reached their destination and Naruto slipped into a fighting stance. "We start on three. One…" He started. When he finished counting, he charged towards Superboy.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Special thanks to all who reviewed! Please keep reading and reviewing! Once more, Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Mr. Evil Tree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: It Was a Compliment I Swear!**

Naruto threw a quick punch at Superboy's face. Superboy ignored it, a smirk on his face, Naruto wanted to laugh! This fight would be too easy! Then, his fist connected. "Ow!" They both yelled. Naruto shook his hand out, that felt like trying to split a diamond with his fist! Superboy meanwhile just rubbed his cheek in surprise. He clearly didn't expect Naruto's punch to hurt; though it didn't seem to do much.

Superboy glared then threw a punch back. Not expecting such a quick recovery, Naruto didn't have time to dodge. Superboy was faster than he looked!

Naruto blocked it, trying not to wince. Superboy clearly had almost no technique and telegraphed his attacks. However, he hit even harder than Sakura! "Wow! You hit almost as hard as Granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. He meant it to be a compliment. After all, Granny Tsunade was the strongest woman he knew!

Superboy didn't take it too well. That gave Naruto an idea though. "Did you just say I hit like your grandma?! Just for that, I won't go easy on you!" Superboy growled, tossing out another, faster punch.

Naruto ducked under it, but he caught a punch to the ribs thanks to his blind spot. He felt his ribs groan and crack under the force.

He quickly took a step back trying to catch his breath. His ribs would fix themselves within a few days to a week, two weeks at maximum. Times like this made him really grateful for his healing factor. This would take a normal person months to heal!

Though this meant if he wanted to win, he couldn't hold back...as much. He liked to keep his cards to his chest. After all, he didn't know these people. Any of them could possibly have an ulterior motive. He learned that the hard way when Sasuke betrayed the Leaf Village. If he kept the rasengan a secret until they're fight at the valley, he may have saved Sasuke that day. Not to mention he didn't trust many people to begin with. His upbringing in the Leaf made him suspicious of seemingly nice people, at least until they proved themselves.

Superboy charged and Kage opened his sharingan, first there was the pain. A second later everything became clear, though the pain didn't fade. He ignored what felt like magma being poured on his nerves, in favor of the fight ahead of him.

He could see Superboy's powerful and dense muscles tensing under his skin, preparing another attack.

With ease Naruto dodged it. He could almost see the moves before they happened. Kakashi-Sensei's eye showed the purpose of each of muscles and how they were mkst likely going to be used.

Superboy glared at bright haired teen. It looked he wasn't taking him seriously still!

"You're a metahuman?! Take me seriously, damn it!" Superboy yelled, about to charge. "I am taking you seriously. I don't like using this eye much." Naruto explained placatingly. "It hurts to use. Only a little at first. Then, it gets worse. It's a very great pain. It's...agonizing!" He continued, struggling to explain why he couldn't use his sharingan unless necessary.

"Fine, I don't need to know your entire damn backstory. Just stop holding back, or I'll seriously hurt you." Superboy warned and Naruto understood he didn't mean it as a threat. His body language gave it away. The sharingan let him see every muscle twitch and even the slightest displacement of air from Superboy's heavy breathing.

He didn't say anything though. He waited for Superboy to attack again. He didn't have to wait long. Immediately he began weaving around his attacks like a leaf in the wind. "Are you even trying to hit me?" He taunted, blowing a raspberry, He ducked under another sloppy but dangerously fast punch.

"Stop scre.." "screwing with me!" Superboy started but Naruto interrupted. "What.." "are you doing?" Naruto lazily predicted the tall boy's words. He then giggled before taking out an orange book! The title, 'Make Out Paradise'. "Don't mind me, I'm about to find out what Mikoto is going to do her husband when he says he likes like octopus shoved in his..." He trailed off giggling.

He could feel Superboy's eye twitching and then the enraged Superboy threw his hardest punch expecting to put the blonde boy in the hospital, but Naruto could still see his every move. He put a seal on his book to make it transparent but just on his side. He doesn't read porn in public like a creep!

Superboy's super strength worked against him today. He had gained a massive amount of momentum, something that Naruto could use against him.

And he did, Naruto grabbed the dark haired boy's wrist and using his momentum, flipped him over.

"I think I win this one." Naruto gloated, then let Superboy's arm go.

The rest of the team winced as Superboy landed his first and hopefully only solid punch on Naruto. "That was not asterous." Robin pointed out, wincing a bit. Naruto didn't have any visible armor, so he probably felt the full force of that one!

"But man can he take a punch!" Wally exclaimed, quickly running off to fetch some popcorn. "It was not a good idea to taunt Superboy like that though." M'gann said worriedly.

"Maybe not. However, he may just be a cunning tactician. He seems clever, letting his opponent think him incompetent while getting him riled up, so he'll make a mistake. Perhaps even giving him a free shot to lure him into a false sense of security." Aqualad suggested.

"Or more likely he's just reckless and lucky." Robin countered cynically. He gaped a little as Naruto began to read porn in the middle of a spar! "I'm not sure whether I should be impressed with his courage or just grossed out." He said, still in a state of shock.

"Both." Aqualad suggested, his face stony.

"He might be a reckless tactician." M'gann offered, not quite understanding what Naruto was reading. She thought it was just normal taunting. She watched in interest though as Naruto suddenly used Superboy's momentum against him.

"I'll admit though. He's got some skills." Robin conceded. "Aww man! I missed it!" Wally exclaimed, seeing Superboy on his back. "Too slow." Robin teased, chuckling at his friend's misfortune. "And man, it was so asterous! Too bad you couldn't wait to get popcorn." He continued watching his crestfallen friend's exaggerated frustration. "What else happened? Take out a nude magazine in the middle of it?" He asked sarcastically. "Basically." Robin agreed witj a smirk. He inwardly counted, '3, 2, 1.' "WHAT?!" Wally yelled in shock!

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

TChapter **4: It's killing me.**

Naruto dodged another swing from a bat. Simultaneously he avoided a stab from another would be mugger and rapist. Kicking the asses of scum like this really helped him unwind! He brutally punched the knife guy in the nose, and it gave a satisfying squelch under his fist.

"H-ey y-you!" A dangerously skinny man shouted. His hair was long and disheveled, and his face had seen better days. His eyes were wild and he reeked of desperation. His hands shook, and what they held worried Naruto.

The skinny man had an "L" shaped, silver piece of metal pointed at him. Weeks ago Naruto would have no idea what it was. However after some light research and being shot in the shoulder, he quickly understood the object's danger.

Naruto instantly opened his sensei's eye, and he noticed the others in the groups smirk. He could read their body language like a book. They thought he was about to be killed. They didn't know how wrong they were. All this happened in under 2 seconds.

The skinny man pulled the trigger and his sensei's eye morphed. It now took on the appearance of an odd looking shuriken. Quickly he focused his chakra in the sharingan and focused his gaze on the crook's gun.

Space warped around the gunman's weapon and the bullet that had just left it. It disappeared into the kamui dimension... along with his entire hand!

"Ahhh!" The man screamed and the other crooks look terrified. "Get your friend out of here and consider yourself lucky I did not kill him or you. Now get out, before I change my mind." Naruto demanded, glaring at them. "Yes sir!" The men that still had both of their arms obeyed, running off like rats and leaving their comrade to die.

"Animals." He snarled as they left the most injured man. He looked at him. He struggled inwardly. He knew he should leave this man to die or better yet, just kill him now. The asshole tried to kill him after all! Worse, he could go on to kill others!

"Damn it!" He cursed himself. He knew what needed to be done.

He slowly walked over to the man.

His mercy and his pity won out. He couldn't willfully leave someone to die, and he had his fill of killing and death.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! I don't wanna die!" The bleeding man begged tearfully, blubbering like a baby.

"I'm not going to kill you." Naruto replied taking a roll of bandages from his pocket. He quickly wrapped the wound tightly. "Keep your hand above your heart, it'll slow the bleeding. An ambulance should be here soon."

He looked to the corner...right where the Batman hid.

Said man quickly changed his position, likely having better things to do than tail him when Naruto knew what was going on. He would deal with his stalker later.

He left the alley into a more secluded area. A place where neither the Batman nor criminals visited often.

Now the adrenaline faded, the pain began to rear its ugly head.

Immediately he fell to his knees. If using the sharingan normally felt like someone pouring magama on his nerves on fire, then using the mangekyo felt like being dissolved in acid, while being eaten alive, on the surface of the sun!

"Why me?!" He muttered to himself.

He shut his eyes, finally giving in to unconsciousness.

—

When he woke up, he wasn't on the floor on a dark alley being eaten by a starving animal...so that was neat!

Unfortunately, he was lying on an uncomfortable bed in a painfully bright white room, and the smell of antiseptic overpowered his senses. He glanced at his arm, frowning at the iv in it. He sulked a little; better he hated hospitals.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Do you need anything?" A nurse asked, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto slowly sat up. "Water... please." He requested. The nurse obliged and handed him a bottle of water.

Naruto took a big gulp. "Thanks." He muttered, trying to figure out how he got here. "A man was nice enough to bring you here last night and even agreed to pay for your visit. It's a good thing he did too! You were in bad shape. You're immune system began to attack your body, but we still haven't figured out why." She explained a friendly smile on her face.

Naruto took in all that information, cursing his own carelessness. He shouldn't have used Kamui so recklessly. He had to be more aware of his surroundings! Next time he passed out from using it, he could die!

He wish he knew why his body reacted like this!

If only he paid more attention to Iruka-sensei's lectures on chakra theory, he might not be in this situation! He silently bemoaned his own stupidity.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uzumaki." A man's voice greeted. Naruto looked up with a start. "The nurse left just a few moments ago, in case you were wondering." The man offered politely.

Naruto observed him carefully. He was fairly tall, with grey, thinning hair and a pure grey mustache. He carried himself with all the confidence in the world. He seemed the type of guy who could stare death right in the eye...and make it blink. In a way, he was scarier than The Batman.

"How can I help you?" Naruto replied after a moment of silence. "I'm here on behalf of a man who terrorizes those who prey on the innocent. My name is Alfred." The old man, now named Alfred, answered. Naruto nodded in understanding, his face a blank mask.

"He asked me to explain to you why you most likely passed out yesterday. It's because you're abilities don't...agree with each other. It's as if one of them is foreign to your body. Whenever you attempt to use them in conjunction, their battle for dominance damaged your body." He began quickly.

Naruto tried to hang onto every word, though it was difficult. Alfred had an odd accent, and Naruto's English still wasn't perfect. He had to understand. His life depended on it. Batman has been said to be the world's greatest detective. If anybody could figure it out, he could.

"It's quite remarkable actually. You can stand up to a great deal of punishment and recover quickly. However, this cycle can not continue. Using these two powers at once could eventually kill you." He continued solemnly.

Naruto nodded, indicating he understood most of what Alfred said.

"I've been instructed to leave you some cash for a cab ride home." Alfred informed him, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the bedside table.

"It's been cleared with the doctors. You may leave as soon as you're ready." He notified the younger man.

"Thank you." Naruto said sincerely. Alfred had given him a lot to think about. Alfred simply smiled in return, before making his exit.

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. It really makes my day when you do! If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, feel free to share them.**

 **Thanks for reading. Mr. Evil Tree out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You want me to do what?!**

Naruto arrived at Mt Justice, shuddering a little. He hated using those Zeta tubes! They always gave him the creeps.

He wore his usual jeans, a belt with a couple of storage seals on them. He also had his hoodie on, his face mask up, and his old headband tied around his head. He had it tilted to cover his left eye. He looked so much like Kakashi-sensei now!

A whole day after finding out about it, and he still couldn't believe using Kakashi sensei's eye could kill him! If he understood everything correctly then the solution was simple, make his chakra accept Kakashi sensei's eye as his own. It seemed simple enough.

Unfortunately, he had one problem though. He had absolutely no freaking clue how to do that! He wished Kurama would wake up from his coma; it'd be great to have someone who understood chakra to help him. Besides, he missed the old fox.

He sighed. He needed to figure all of this out, but he didn't even know where to start!

He cursed under his breath. He took a deep breath and released it. He'd have to worry about everything later. He had a mission today, and his top priority was to succeed in it. He couldn't do that distracted.

Luckily, he still had about an hour left until it was time to go. He looked around the cave, all the team members seemed to be lazing about. He frowned, why wasn't the field leader discussing the parameters of the mission? That definitely wasn't something that should be left to the last minute.

"So what is mission?" He asked, trying to keep his expression neutral. It's good practice for when he didn't have his mask on after all. "I dunno. Batman'll tell us later." Robin answered unconcerned. Naruto mentally crossed him off his list of possible leaders. The kid didn't have enough experience in leadership to lead a brand new team.

He gauged the others' reactions, to his surprise only Aqualad looked surprised. The Atlantean probably expected a briefing as soon as everyone showed up. "Alright, maybe we should do some... teamwork drills? We have never worked together before." He suggested. "That's a good idea." Kaldur agreed, but there wasn't much response from the rest of the team. They seemed uninterested in practicing.

Naruto sighed. He had to inspire them to train somehow, otherwise they could all get killed on the field! Then inspiration struck. "Okay, let's play a game then." He proposed excitedly, trying to hide his evil grin. That seemed to earn their curiosity.

Naruto took out a small bell from a seal in his pocket. Then, he attached it to his belt.

"You win by getting the bell from me by any means necessary. If you get it before the mission starts, I'll buy you lunch. If you don't, you're buying me lunch! Just so you know I eat plenty of food!" He explained with a grin.

—

His grin stayed as they went to the room him and Superboy sparred in. Soon his face became serious, "Don't expect me to play fair though." After saying that, he took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. He quickly created a shadow clone, then he lifted his head band.

Each individual team member began to prepare for what they thought their enigmatic team mate was planning.

The smoke cleared, and Naruto stood there, both eyes uncovered...and a book titled Make Out Tactics in front of his face. "You all can start." He said in between perverted giggles.

Kid Flash smirked and sprinted towards Naruto. "Free lunch here I come!" He exclaimed, while the others' observed Naruto's reaction

Superboy had a smirk on his face; he knew the blonde could at least react to the speedster. Though, he probably wasn't quite as fast.

Naruto had a smirk too, though his mask hid it. Once Kid Flash got close enough, Naruto leapt over him and landed in a crouch behind him. He put his fingers together and channeling chakra through them he shouted, "Hidden Taijustu One Thousand Years of Pain!" Then he stuck those fingers where the sun don't shine.

Wally's scream could be heard even outside the cave as he was launched towards the wall.

Robin seemed to be doubled over in laughter, and Naruto appeared behind him, prepared to do the same thing he did to Wally. Luckily for Robin, Aqualad anticipated Naruto's next move and shot a column of water at him when he appeared behind the boy wonder.

Naruto avoided it, then went after Aqualad. Superboy stopped that idea though as he charged Naruto.

Naruto had to once again dodge as Robin threw several batarangs from behind Naruto.

Naruto smiled, they seemed to be working together. They probably weren't stupid enough to rush him one on one after what he did to Kid Flash.

He felt an invisible force keep him in place. Then the rest of the team, Wally included, ran at him.

Wait a minute, somebody was missing! M'gann wasn't one of the people charging him!

Either she didn't want free food, or the rest of the team was a distraction from the real threat!

He quickly found her camouflaged, floating and away from the group. Naruto smirked, despite it the pain it caused, Kakashi's eye could be an invaluable tool.

M'gann seemed deep in concentration, and Naruto figure she was keeping him still. He glanced down at his belt and saw the bells slowly trying to float away.

'That must be her doing too.' He thought to himself.

He quickly made direct eye contact with her, her surprised look quickly faded as she fell to the ground.

While this all happened within a few seconds, the other members of the team were still too close for him to dodge normally.

He grinned. Then he burst into smoke.

The rest of the team looked up as they heard a loud giggle.

Naruto stood on the ceiling seemingly reading his book, giggling every few seconds.

The conscious members of the team looked gobsmacked.

"Oh hey! Did I win yet?" He asked cheekily. "How'd you get up there?!" Superboy exclaimed, glaring at the blond.

"Good question." Naruto replied as he continued to thumb through his book. "Yeah Sachi, use that whip…" He muttered with an excited giggle.

The expectant silence lasted for a solid 15 seconds. "Oh you wanted me to explain." Naruto said feigning surprise.

Wally looked at Robin. "I can't tell if he's messing with us or not." The redhead complained. "Me either." Robin admitted, eyes narrowing.

"Forget it! I'm getting that bell!" Superboy shouted, leaping up to where Naruto was hanging.

Naruto smirked. He cut off the chakra to his feet and let gravity bring him to the floor. Kid Flash ran to meet him, but Naruto once again leapt over his head. He took out a blunted kunai from his pocket and attempted to knock Wally out with the pommel.

However, Robin tossed several batarangs at Naruto, forcing him to dodge. Aqualad was waiting for him though.

The dark skinned teen attacked Naruto with his water bracers. Naruto grabbed another kunai and managed to deflect the weapons with his kunai. He went to counter attack until he saw Superboy and Wally charge at him.

Seeing this, he quickly back flipped to some gain distance. He quickly attached weak explosive tags to the kunai. He threw them both at Superboy and Kid Flash. The small explosions managed to stop both of them temporarily.

Aqualad gave him no room to breathe, attacking him as soon as he hit the ground.

He avoided his attacks easily enough, but Superboy was attempting to flank him. Not seeing

Kid Flash, Naruto assumed he was knocked out. He didn't have time to worry about that though. Superboy was almost in arms reach!

Naruto quickly dropped another smoke bomb, the smoke quickly consuming him.

Naruto flashed through several hand seals. He shot a powerful gust of wind at Aqualad pushing him back.

Superboy was now just inches from him.

Naruto channeled as much chakra to his hand as he could.

As hard as he could, he punched Superboy in the jaw. That sent him staggering back, but it wouldn't keep him back for long.

Aqualad attacked him, and Kid Flash seemed to have woken up and ready to go for the bells.

"I've seen enough." A voice called out.

—

Naruto pulled his headband back down ignoring the pain.

He looked towards the voice. Batman stood in the cave, his face unreadable.

"Good teamwork everyone, and Kage that was a clever way to get everyone to train." Batman complimented curtly. He almost seemed reluctant to say it though.

"Game time is over." He announced, it was almost time for the mission.

"Kage you're in charge for this mission." Batman declared, giving Robin a look that told him they'd discuss this later. Robin didn't look happy, but he didn't say anything.

"Wait! You want me to what?!" Naruto yelled, clearly shocked! He couldn't lead these guys...these children! His shock and fear faded and soon all that was left was a gritty determination. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly. He would lead this team.

"What's the mission?" He asked, his resolve steeled

End Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviewers and the people who followed and favorited. It means a lot to me! Quick question dear readers, would you like me to write longer chapters? If so please let me know! If you want longer updates, then updates will be less frequent.


End file.
